Blood Ties
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: John's dreams may have ended, but the fun's really about to start when an old friend reappears and starts wreaking havoc. Sequel to 'Premontions'.
1. Familiar faces

Ladies, gentlemen, assorted shippers. I have done it. I have begun the sequel to 'Premontions'! And this is it. I'm not 100 sure where this is going, but I know what's happening in the first few chapters. Oh, and this is NOT a shipper story. Not matter what happens, or what I say, I vow that this will not turn shippy. So there you have it. Another thing, I'm going to put the chapters up on my LJ first, then on here, my link is in my bio. So, please read it, review it and if at all possible, shamelessly plug it. Reviews are rewarded with nice words...and possibly chocolate.

Title: Blood Ties  
Author: Rhin Ariel  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, except the odd character.

Chapter 1:Familiar faces

Elizabeth Weir closed the file firmly and smiled. For the first time in nearly three months, she was up to date with reports. She blamed John Sheppard for it. John Sheppard, Guardian of Atlantis.

It still sounded ridiculous. But not as ridiculous as trying to explain that for nearly a month, he had been having dreams that came true, and that these dreams had been sent to him by an ascended Ancient. That was defiantly one of her more interesting reports. Though she wasn't sure she would ever forgive John for getting her stuck in the infirmary for nearly three weeks, with him in the bed next to her. She finally understood why Carson always hated having John in the infirmary longer then two minutes.

Picking up a different file, she remembered with growing dismay that she had a briefing this morning. With Major Sheppard's team. And she hadn't even looked at the report. Checking her watch, she realised she had around fifteen minutes before the briefing. Speed-reading was one of her numerous special abilities.

Grabbing the report, she also made sure to grab her notebook, the next two reports for briefings and her coffee. Then she caught sight of the pens that were lying in her desk, she'd need those too. Putting down her coffee, she picked up the pens and held them with her teeth. Making sure everything was held firmly; she got hold of the coffee mug and headed for the conference room.

It took a little bit of balancing work to attempt to open the doors to the conference room. She was glad to see that everyone was so engrossed in their work that they couldn't leave their posts for one second to help her.

In the end, she hit the button with her nose.

To avoid being hit by the doors as they opened she resorted to waking backwards into the room. As she began to turn, a voice spoke out.

"Good morning Lizzie."

Elizabeth jumped, and everything she was holding fell from her grasp.

From across the room, John Sheppard jumped and ran across to her aid.

For a moment, she stood breathing in deeply, before turning on John.

"What the hell was that in aid of?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to."

"Of course."

"Well…at least I saved your coffee."

Elizabeth looked down, and indeed he was holding her coffee very carefully. He smirked at her, but she just rolled her eyes and sighed. Kneeling down she began to gather up the scattered papers.

"Just put it at my place, sit down and tell me what you're doing in here so early?"

"Reading."

Sitting back on her heels, she stared in mock horror.

"Ok, who are you what have you done with Major Sheppard?"

"Relax. I just wanted to know what you were talking about."

"Excuse me?"

"42, Elizabeth, 42."

Elizabeth smiled as John held up his complete edition of all of Douglas Adams' space tales.

"Carson said he could lend me a copy after I bugged him about the Vogon's."

"Right. And that's the complete trilogy of five then?"

"Yes…but…trilogy of five?"

"Don't ask."

Once Elizabeth had everything gathered up she stood slowly. She let out a slight gasp as she winced.

"It still hurts?"

"John, I was shot twice. What do you think?"

"That was ages ago."

"One and a half months."

"Ok, so maybe not ages."

The door opening cut off their 'conversation'.

"Ah, good morning Elizabeth, I…what the hell is he doing here?"

"Last time I checked McKay, this was a briefing for MY team."

"I know, I just mean…what the hell is he doing here?"

"He arrived early for once."

Elizabeth smiled at Rodney and went to take her seat. John had, to his credit, placed her coffee mug where she normally sat.

"I got here before her you know?"

"Right, now where's the real Major Sheppard?"

"That's what I said."

Again, the 'conversation' was cut off as the door opened and the final two members of the team arrived.

"Morning…everyone," Ford stared around the room. "Are we late or something?"

"No, Major Sheppard was early. Now before we get into anything more, could we possibly save it till after the briefing? I just want to get on, with no more interruptions."

There was a muted response from all as they sat down. Elizabeth sighed softly.

"Thank you."

Picking up the mug, she turned to the first page of the report. She was just about to take a sip when…

"Good morning everyone."

Elizabeth looked up glaring, half expecting someone to be stood in front of the doors. Instead, a young woman was sitting in a chair across from her. Looking around, she took in the shocked and puzzled faces.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" The woman flashed her a strangely familiar smile. "My name's Serai, and it's an honour to meet you Elizabeth. At last."


	2. Hopefully it's a joke

It's an update for you all! One other thing, on my LJ I have a list of other story ideas I've come up with, if you wanna look and see if you want me to write any, feel free. I'm always looking for a challenge, like writing two stories at once along with three college essays.  
**  
Drakcir: **Of course John is deprived if he doesn't know the all mightyness of Hitchhiker's Guide! And as you remembered the no shippyness vow, you can be the official ship monitor. And you can have a nice shiny badge to go with it!  
**Jenn R: **Yep Serai is back from 'Premonitions'. So you know things are going to go wrong.  
**csiAngel: **But cliffhangers are fun, especially when you shoot a character then leave everyone hanging for nearly a fortnight...wait, I already did that. ;)  
**Hazeydream: **Pressure? What pressure? I only need to write something that will appeal to everyone that everyone will like...oh that pressure. ;)  
**Sarah: **Hopefully some good adventures that will keep you all hooked.  
**rogue1503 and johnliz4ever: **I'll be interested to see where this goes too!  
**Suicune1000: **Well lookey here, it's the update!

Please read, review, and you could be fed cookies. And really, it's NOT shippy. Apart from the kiss...hehe.

Chapter 2:It's hopefully a joke

"Erm, hello?"

Elizabeth stared in disbelief. Then again, so was everyone else in the room.

"Well, that's a fine way to greet me."

Still no one responded.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you'd talk to me, after everything I've done for you."

"You've done for us?"

Serai turned to smile at Rodney as he spoke.

"Yes…"

She was beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"Thanks to you, we have all been injured, some quite seriously."

"Oh yeah."

John smirked at her.

"Did you forget that little point?"

"I've been busy."

Serai smirked back at John.

At that moment Elizabeth noticed the similarity between the pair. The messy hair, the trademark smirk, the eyes. Everything.

"Well, he is directly descended from me."

"Excuse me?"

Serai turned to face Elizabeth again.

"The similarities."

"How did you know?"

"I can sort of read your thoughts."

Again the room fell silent, and again Rodney was the first to comment.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not. You have no idea what I can do."

"Really, then prove it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Serai stood up and stared hard at Rodney. Then she began to smile.

"Would you like me to prove I can shape shift too?"

"You can do what?"

"I'll show you."

Closing her eyes, she instantly began to change. Within a few seconds, Serai was gone and had been replaced by a very different figure.

John looked the woman up and down. She was of medium height with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black t-shirt and green trousers. Nothing very identifying. Turning to look at Elizabeth for help, he found her sat with her hand over her mouth.

"What's up?" He whispered across the desk.

Elizabeth didn't move, but took her hand off her mouth.

"Look at Rodney and take one guess who it is."

With a sigh, he turned to look at Rodney. And what he saw surprised him.

Rodney was stood up right in front of 'Serai', and he was grinning like a little boy.

"This is incredible. I mean…you look just like her. I mean…oh god."

And without another word, 'Serai' leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Elizabeth, unable to hold it in, began to laugh loudly. John looked at Elizabeth, then Aiden and Teyla, who were still sat in staring, then back to Rodney.

Who was now kissing 'Serai' back equally passionately.

It was John's turn to sit staring blankly.

"John, you're catching flies."

He glanced across at Elizabeth, who seemed to be a little more composed now. She was putting her sheets in order, as if there was nothing going on in front of her. John couldn't believe she was acting like this. Even Teyla was smiling. Ford was practically hyperventilating at the other end of the table.

"Ford, just breath."

"How the hell does Rodney know such a hot woman?"

"I'm not quite sure."

At last, the pair broke their unexpected kiss and Serai's form returned. She smoothed down her dress and sat down again, while Rodney stood a while longer. John looked between the pair of them and the still calm Elizabeth.

"What just happened?"

"She read my mind. She read my mind and changed shape. It's impossible."

"I got that much, but who was she?"

"John, are you really asking?"

"Yes Elizabeth, I…oh…I see."

"Really?"

"Yep. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Well done John."

John glared at Elizabeth, who seemed not to notice, or at least pretended not to.

"Now that that's done, maybe I should tell you why I'm here."

"Please do."

Rodney, realising his fun was over, sat down again.

"Thank you. Now, you all know why I was here the first time. Well, now that

John is the Guardian, he has another task to complete."

"Not more."

John sat back in his chair and dragged his hand across his face.

"It's alright, this really is the last thing…I think…"

"Serai!"

"Sorry. Well, basically, there's a door. And behind this door is your own private quarters, rooms, and more equipment than you can imagine to fight a war with. But to open the door you have to be tied to someone, by blood."

"What are you trying to say?"

"In basic terms, you need to get married."

The whole room turned to stare at the very shocked Major. This was one revelation they hadn't been expecting.

"Married, but I'm not even dating anyone! I don't think there is anyone I feel like that about on Atlantis, or Earth, may I add."

"That's all right, it's quite simple. It's already been decided you are going to marry."

"This I can't wait to hear."

"Well, you have dreams about people your close to. The last person you dream about, is the one you marry."

For a second everyone sat unmoving. Then every pair of eyes in the room turned to Elizabeth.

"No. No, this is a mistake. I can't marry him!"

"You have to."

Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"You're not the only one."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to glare at John.

"No, this is no joke. You two have to get married."

John groaned and slammed his head on to the table. Elizabeth slid down in her seat until she nearly fell off.

"I knew this was going to be a bad day," she muttered, before finally giving in and sliding off her chair onto the floor.


	3. Atlantis:The soap opera?

Update time! And a little thing, if you wish to view these updates in advance, and any other fics I have, I have a new fanfiction journal on LJ called stillneedname, it has underscores between each word, they just won't let me put them in.. Please look at it etc. Anyway, enough of the plug.

**Hazeydream: **Now, ifshe had said Rodney, this would be one interesting fic. And I think we need a lesson on what no-ship means.  
**Ashkash: **It's great, I'm writing what good be considered every shippers dream...in a no-shippy story. You'll see where blood comes into it very soon, hehe.  
**johnliz4ever: **Thanks again, I'm glad you like it! And it's believable, that's a first.  
**Drakcir: **Yes you get a shiny badge, and a seemingly evil laugh. And I will of course beware of the ship.  
**puddles1311: **Good beginnings always help, and I hope I can keep it funny.  
**Sarah: **This seems to be a funnier story than I realised, and of course it's going to be interesting. Wouldn't be any good if it wasn't! And don't worry, the wedding's gonna be good.

Chapter 3:Atlantis: the soap opera?

Everyone at the table weren't sure how to react to the statement, Elizabeth's partial disappearance or John's seemingly comatose state. Rodney was fairly sure that the force with which he'd hit his head, he'd knocked himself out. Serai hadn't quite been expecting that kind of reaction. In a way, she'd hoped the pair would smile and look even the slightest bit happy. After all, a wedding was supposed to be a happy occasion.

At last, John lifted his head off the table and looked around the room.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

A hand appeared from below the table, accompanied by a quiet voice.

"Down here."

Raising his eyebrows, John pushed his chair back and looked under the table. Sitting on the floor, Elizabeth was sat with her head in one hand. With the other hand she waved back glumly. Sitting up, he shook his head. Then, with a shrug of his shoulders, he lowered himself down onto the floor too.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Comfortable?"

"I guess. You?"

"My head hurts a bit."

"That's what you get for hitting your head off the desk."

John glared at her.

"I never would have guessed that."

"You know, I think I remember that we once had a conversation about sarcasm, and who should use it."

He grinned.

"Yeah, but Rodney's still up there."

"Excuse me, but are you talking about me down there?"

Rodney's face appeared under the table to glare at the pair.

"Yes," they chorused.

Glaring at them, he too joined them on the floor.

"If you are going to talk about me, I want to be here so you can say it to my face."

"If you say so," responded John, leaning back against his chair.

However he'd forgotten that his chair has wheels, and he suddenly found himself lying flat on the floor staring at the ceiling. Both Elizabeth and Rodney began to laugh uncontrollably. John pulled himself up and dusted himself off.

"I meant to do that."

"Of course."

The three under the table turned to look at Ford, who was now sat on the floor with a very confused looking Teyla.

"Does sitting under the table have anything to do with what Serai just told us?"

Teyla's question suddenly brought all of them back to the present.

"Oh yeah," muttered John.

He glanced quickly across at Elizabeth, who was looking across at him. As their eyes met, they quickly turned away and a blush began to rise in her cheeks.

"You two have a very odd reaction to the idea of marriage."

The last member of the group had finally joined them all on the floor.

"Serai, it's just that…I don't think we really want to get married. Especially not each other."

John nodded in agreement to Elizabeth's words.

"She's right. I'd rather wear women's clothing for a week."

Elizabeth smirked across at him.

"That could be arranged you know?"

John shot her a look.

"Oh, and what would you rather do?"

"That is none of your business."

"Please, you two, this is serious. You have to get married, or the door can't opened."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Why do I feel like I'm living in some soap opera?"

"What is a soap opera?"

Teyla looked around in confusion, while the others tried hard to suppress any sort of laughter.

"Look, I'm sorry you feel that way, but…you don't really have much of a choice."

"We do. We could just not open the door."

"Sheppard, did you not hear her. Weapons, which may I point out we do need. If you'd forgotten, the Wraith are after us."

"Hate to say it, but Rodney's right. I think we just a have to swallow our pride, and accept it. We have to get married John."

John looked around the group, but all were nodding in agreement with Elizabeth.

"Fine," he sighed at last. "But, this is not a 'proper' marriage. No big thing with loads of people. Not some big fancy white wedding. Just the basic ceremony that's needed."

"That's okay John. I understand."

Serai smiled at them.

"Well, I offer my heartiest congratulations to the pair of you. Now, I'm going to go set up."

With that, Serai disappeared from sight.

Ford smiled, and tapped Teyla's arm. Leaning over, he whispered something in her ear. For a moment she looked at him, then smiled.

"Sir, ma'am, doc, Teyla and me are gonna head off. We'll…see you later."

Quickly, they pulled themselves up and left.

"I don't trust them. McKay, go see what they're up to."

"We're not in the field now, you can't order me around Sheppard."

"Rodney, would you please go and find out what they're doing?"

"Sure Elizabeth. See, all you had to do was ask nicely."

John sighed and watched as Rodney left the briefing room.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"You know we don't have much of a choice."

"That's the problem. Definitely a soap opera."

"Oh yeah. Well, at least the briefing got cancelled. So some good did come of this."

"How do you work that out?"

Elizabeth grinned at him.

"I never read the report for the briefing."


	4. A different kind of ceremony

Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions, but I'm writing this, so things are going to be very interesting indeed. Anyways, read, review, enjoy, etc.

**Silent Reader: **Thanks, it's always nice to get new reviewers. A shippy story is where two characters, male/female, end up getting together. Most of what I write usualy has Sheppard and Weir getting together, but not this time. Please can everyone take note of that, they are NOT going to get together!  
**Sarah: **Thanks again for reviewing, I'm not really sure why I put everyone under the table, just needed something amusing. As for Ford and Teyla, well they're definately off to cause trouble.  
**Ashkash: **Ford and Teyla have to cause mischief, it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't. And Rodney, well you'll have to see.  
**Drakcir: **Well lookey here, it's the update! And like I've said, you'll have to wait and see what Teyla and Ford are doing. And of course you laugh isn't evil, and i'm, not just saying that because you're glaring at me.  
**BrokenSkye: **Hmmm, that's an idea I didn't think of...but like I said, they're not getting together.  
**puddles1311: **Well, if it's still funny, then I've achieved something, and I hope it stays funny.  
**Belisse: **Weird is how I work. Did I make them declare their love for each other? I don't remember that. I hope I didn't! And yes I have my ways, and the bunnies are quite mad. I think they're eating the wiring at the moment.

Chapter 4: A different kind of ceremony

Elizabeth and John finally stood up from under the table. She looked around the quiet room and sighed. There were still reports spread across the desk at everyone's places.

"They could at least have cleared up."

John smiled, and began to help her clear the folders up. Once they were all together, John went to hand them to Elizabeth.

"Could you carry them?"

He looked at her arms laden with folders, notebooks, pens and her coffee mug on top.

"Sure."

Walking across to the door, she again had to open the door with her nose, to John's amusement.

"You could help."

"I've got my hands full!"

"So have I."

John just smirked, so Elizabeth shook her head. Stepping out into the control centre, she noticed that everyone fell silent at once. All heads were turned to stare at the doors. When John walked out of the conference room, a few people began to whisper. All of them seemed to be smiling in a way Elizabeth desperately didn't like.

Ignoring her growing sense of unease, she headed over towards her office with John in tow. When they had entered and shut the door, they watched as everyone began talking. Occasionally someone would glance over at the office.

"I have a horrible feeling they are all laughing at us."

John dropped the pile of paper on her desk and then sat down in the chair opposite her desk. Placing his feet up on her desk, he smirked.

"It's nothing, you're being paranoid."

"If you say so. And John, feet."

With a sigh, John lowered his legs off her desk. Elizabeth sat down in her chair and stared at him.

"What?"

"How do you manage to cause so many problems with such little effort?"

"It's a skill."

Elizabeth was about to retort when the door to her office slid open. Grodin stood in the doorway.

"Peter, what can we help you with?"

Reaching out, Elizabeth picked up her coffee mug. It still felt a little warm.

"Well, we all just wanted to offer our congratulations on your upcoming nuptials."

Elizabeth froze, the mug just millimetres from her lips. John nearly fell off his chair backwards.

"How do…how do you know about that?"

Grodin looked from the silent Elizabeth to the clearly shocked John.

"Ford, Teyla and McKay told us."

Elizabeth and John exchanged a quick look, which became one of anger.

"They are so dead!"

John jumped up, and was about to push past Grodin when Serai appeared next to him.

"Well, before you go off to commit these murders, you have a wedding to take part in."

"Now?"

Serai looked across at Elizabeth as she spoke.

"Yes, everything's ready for the ceremony."

Elizabeth sighed and put down her mug.

"Why can't you people just let me drink my coffee this morning?"

Serai looked at her in confusion, then at John, who appeared to be sulking. Then she looked across at Grodin, who was staring in shock. He was pale, and looked on the verge of fainting.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Grodin opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Serai shrugged her shoulders, and turned back to John and Elizabeth. They were stood together, neither looking particularly pleased.

"Come on then," said John. "Let's get it over with."

Serai smiled, and led them out of the office.

As they went deeper into the city, Elizabeth noticed that the crowd following them was getting larger. It looked like all of Atlantis was coming to see this. John, however, was too preoccupied in trying to work out how many way's there were to kill the other members of his team.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a large door. Part of the wall next to it seemed to have folded down, revealing a small compartment. Inside was a bowl, with a small linen parcel placed inside that, and what looked like a small knife.

Serai walked across and removed the items and placed them on the flat surface that had been created. She then took her place behind the 'altar'.

"Step forward."

John and Elizabeth exchanged a final set of glances and stepped up to Serai. They felt like they were stepping up to their executions.

"Give me your right hands."

Both held out their right hands, and watched as Serai picked up the knife.

"Hey!"

Serai looked up at John.

"What?"

"Knife?"

"I told you, you have to be tied by blood. Don't worry, it won't hurt…much."

Before John could argue anymore, Serai dragged the knife across his palm. To his credit, he barely winced. In the blink of an eye, she moved across and dragged the knife across Elizabeth's hand. She only let out a slight gasp.

"Place your hands together, quickly."

Grudgingly, they obliged. Serai pulled the linen parcel out of the bowl and placed the bowl under their hands. They watched as blood dripped down into the bowl. After a little while, Serai nodded her head with a smile.

"Good. Hold out your palms again."

Now very confused, they held their hands out. Serai dragged her finger across the cuts, and they healed to form fine scars.

While they tried to figure out what had happened, Serai unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a small vile of clear liquid, a small drawstring pouch and a small brush. She poured the liquid in first and mixed it all together with the brush. Then she opened the drawstring pouch and tipped the contents, a fine black powder. She mixed it all up until it formed a thick deep red paste.

"Left hands."

Without question, they held out their left hands. Serai took Elizabeth's hand first, and using the brush, drew a line all the way around her wrist. She then repeated this with John. The line's dried instantly. Neither knew what to make of it.

"That's it. You're married."

Behind them, the inhabitants of Atlantis let out a large cheer. Elizabeth and John turned to face them, feeling very awkward.

"Go ahead," said Serai as she packed away the objects. "Try the door."

John nodded, and walked across to the door. Just to the right, next to the hole in the wall, was the button. The people of Atlantis watched in silence. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and touched the button. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, the door slid back slowly to reveal a corridor of other doors.

Again, Atlantis erupted into cheers. They had it, weapons to fight the Wraith with. People were hugging each other and jumping around.

Elizabeth walked across to John and stood looking down the corridor.

"Well, I don't think things could get much worse."

"John, please don't say that."

Saying that always meant things were going to get worse. And she wasn't far wrong.


	5. Side effects

Updates are coming in think and fast at the mo, but may slow down soon. Until holidays start next week.

**Sarah: **I didn't want some big huge wedding, as everyone's trying to see this as not being a wedding. Sorry if I disappointed.  
**Ashkash: **Of course he shouldn't say that, and here's that part when we find out why he shouldn't.  
**Belisse: **Well, there's one little bit that could be seen as shippy, but it's not supposed to be. Just wait for that, and maybe you'll be happy.  
**Drakcir: **I'm debating about having a chapter were he gets them back for doing it. As for John, it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't jinx it. Now, please don't turn me into a dust mite!  
**puddles1311: **Yay for it still being funny. Glad you like the ceremony.

Chapter 5:Side effects

With the main door open, there were now 5 new doors to open. There were two on the right, two on the left and one straight ahead. The first door on the right led to a large living area with sofas, which Serai reliably told them could be turned into beds, large comfy chairs and an assortment of other things. Its crowning glory was a huge bookshelf filled with hundreds of books. Elizabeth had taken one down to look at.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's written in Ancient, but it appears to be a fairy story of sorts."

"Please tell me those aren't the weapons we're supposed to fight the Wraith with?"

Serai had sighed and hit John around the back of the head before taking them back out into the corridor.

The first door on the left led to a cooking area with a large dining area facing a window looking out over the ocean. It was a beautiful view. The next room on the left impressed them even more. It was a bathroom, but it was almost the size of some people's quarters. There was a shower cubicle, a toilet, a sink and what appeared to be a whirlpool bath.

"That could probably fit more than one person in," John had commented.

Serai had refrained from pointing out that these quarters had been built for a newly married couple who were supposed to be in love. It felt too much like stating the obvious.

The other room on the right was the bedroom, with its large double bed, walk in wardrobe and a balcony with another magnificent view.

"If we use these rooms John, you're sleeping on the sofa."

John had been about to argue when Serai had intervened.

"The last door is where the weapons are, do you want to see?"

Elizabeth looked a little awkward. They'd done all this to get weapons, which to her felt like she'd gone against every principle she had. Serai had noticed this too.

"Look, one of the books has a list of all the weapons, you'll know it when you see it. Just look it up in that if you don't want to actually look in the room. It's probably safer anyway, no telling what will happen if John goes in there."

"I heard that!"

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks Serai."

"No problem. I should probably be going now."

"Before you go," said John. "Do we have to use these rooms?"

"It's probably safer."

"Safer?"

"Well, just in case something happens and the door won't open because you haven't been in here."

"Okay."

"Well, if that's all I guess I'll be seeing you around."

With a final wave, Serai was gone again. And Elizabeth silently prayed she wasn't coming back.

Later that day, Teyla asked John to take her over to the mainland.

"You'll have to check with Elizabeth."

"I already have, and she said it was fine. As long as you weren't using it as an excuse for an alcohol run."

John had laughed, though he already had planned how he was going to sneak the alcohol back into Atlantis.

Elizabeth was sitting in her office working when she noticed her wrist feel itchy. Looking at it, she realised it was the wrist Serai had drawn the line around.

"Probably an allergic reaction to something," she muttered.

Not long later, she could feel a headache coming on. It wasn't a very bad one, but any headache was a nuisance. She could just feel herself getting progressively worse as time went on. Now she was feeling sick too. Groaning, she turned off her monitor and stood up. She swayed a little and had to lean on the desk for support.

Just outside, Ford was stood talking to one of the Gate technicians. He saw Elizabeth in her office and quickly went over. He was about to knock, when he saw her sway again. He hit the button and darted across to her. He grabbed her before she fell, though she was still awake.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

"No, something's very wrong Ford."

"Let's get you to the infirmary then."

He helped her down to the infirmary as fast as he could. Beckett took one look at her and ordered her to lie down on one of the beds.

Just as he began to check her temperature, a nurse came over and told him he had an urgent radio message.

"I'll be back in a moment."

He disappeared, and when he came back he looked very worried.

"What's wrong Carson?"

"That was Teyla, she says Sheppard's ill on the mainland, came on suddenly. He can't fly the jumper back."

Elizabeth was worried, but she felt too sick to move.

"Tell Ford to get two people who can fly jumpers, head to the mainland and bring John, Teyla and the other jumper back."

"Okay."

Carson disappeared again, but was back even quicker.

"Right, lets get you checked out."

He began to run every test imaginable to try to work out what was wrong. It took nearly half an hour to get every sample he needed. When he was finally done, he left Elizabeth to rest leaving, closing the curtain behind him.

Outside, Carson went across to the radio to get an update.

"We've just picked Teyla and Sheppard up Doc. We'll be back very soon."

"Thanks Ford."

Carson then set about testing all the samples. Lying in the bed, Elizabeth was getting bored however. She just wanted to throw up, and counting the ceiling tiles didn't feel like it was going to help. She tried to take her mind off things by thinking about the playlist on her MP3 player. She was beginning to wish she had it with her.

The weird thing was, it seemed to be helping.

Her headache was already beginning to subside. In fact, with every passing moment, she was beginning to feel a lot better. Within 10 minutes, she hardly felt ill anymore. A wrist was a little itchy, that was all. Feeling very confused, she pulled herself up out of the bed. Her head span a little, but it was nowhere near as bad as earlier. Taking it slowly, she headed out and across to where Carson was pouring over his computer.

"How are things going?"

"The results have nothing, but Sheppard's just a few minutes away with the jumpers."

"How is he?"

"He's…Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel better."

"I don't care. Back to bed."

With a sigh, Elizabeth went back across and got back into bed.

True to his word, within a few minutes she could hear John's voice.

"Look, I'm fine. Really! So can I please get off this gurney?"

"I don't care Major, you nearly passed out when you were on the mainland."

"I'm fine now though, just my wrist is still a little itchy."

Elizabeth froze. His wrist was itchy and he had nearly passed out. It was too much of a coincidence. She decided to ignore Carson's orders again, and quickly got out of bed. Her head felt fine this time.

"Look Carson, please don't tell me you want samples of everything. You know, blood, urine…Elizabeth, hey!"

Carson span around to face her.

"Seriously Elizabeth, get back into bed."

"Please Carson, just a second. John, which wrist was itchy?"

"The left, why?"

"The band. You know, the one that Serai made earlier. We're tied by blood she said. Maybe that includes feelings."

"I dunno. Sounds a little contrived."

"It's the only thing I can come up with. I mean, we got ill at almost the same time."

"That's a point."

Carson sighed.

"Look, why don't we run some more tests. MRI scans, X-rays and the like. There may be something we're missing."

John and Elizabeth were about to voice a protest, but Carson put his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, back into bed!"

Carson turned and left to talk to some of the other doctors. Elizabeth looked across at John to find him smirking at her.

"What? John, what?"

"You were right."

"That's a first, you admitting I'm right…What am I right about?"

"I said that things couldn't get worse. You told me not to say that."

"How does that make me right?"

"Because you know that if you say that, things get worse. You just didn't say it in as many words."

"I think I get you."

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm going Carson, I'm going!"

Elizabeth glared at John, who was happily sat in bed.

"See, I'm not in trouble for once."

"Shut up John."

John just smiled innocently and watched as Elizabeth dragged herself back across to her bed. It was always fun to see someone else getting shouted at instead of him.

"You shouldn't smile like that lad. You're getting tested first."

John groaned loudly. He heard Elizabeth laugh loudly across the infirmary.

"Oh come on Beckett. Why can't she go first?"

"Because Sheppard, I've already run some tests on her. Don't worry, she's got to have the same tests as you."

John folded his arms and pouted.

"He's acting like a little boy isn't he Carson?"

"Pout and everything Elizabeth. Now, lets get on."


	6. Another setback

An update in which all your questions will be answered. I would like to point out I came up with this before I saw 'Avalon Part 1', so I wasn't intentionally copying. Thank you.

**Sarah: **A thank you for the update, and to answer your question...well it's all here.  
**puddles1311: **I hope it is funny, and I'm glad you like it.  
**Belisse: **It's not exactly anti-shippiness. Anyhow, I think you will very much like the next chapter in terms of J/E.  
**Ashkash(I think): **Of course there's a connection, and I can't remember if it's this chapter or teh next one when we hear more about the very swanky quarters.  
**Drakcir: **Well...I think I should let Serai answer that, don't you?

Chapter 6: Another setback

_One week later_

Elizabeth was beginning to dread any sort of meeting with John, with or without his team. They always led to something new that would turn her world upside down.

On top of that, she really wasn't in the mood for any more tests from Carson.

However, she didn't really have much of a choice in the matter this evening. Carson and asked for a meeting with John, Elizabeth and John's team to discuss the test results and what they were going to do. John and his team had been on city duties for the past week helping to explore and clean up any parts still left from the storm.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up from the report she was pretending to read.

"Yes Carson."

"We're ready."

"What?"

He sighed and came across to her desk. He looked down at her concerned.

"The meeting. It's just after 7."

"Really?"

She looked at watch quickly.

"Oh, I must have gotten carried away with these reports."

She coughed slightly and got up.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"I'm worried he's done something to me, or that there'll be something new to wreak havoc. As long as Serai doesn't turn up, I think we're okay."

Carson smiled and walked across to the conference room with her. They entered to find all of John's team waiting, including John.

"Forget something?"

Elizabeth didn't dignify John with a response, or even look at him. She just took her seat and waited for Carson to begin.

"Well, now that we're all here. The test results prove only one thing."

He stopped and looked around. John and Elizabeth were leaning forward on the table in anticipation. Ford and Teyla were just looking at him. Rodney was doodling on a piece of paper.

"There's nothing wrong with either you."

John stared at him, mouth hanging open. Elizabeth just sat back thinking.

"So, now what?"

Ford looked around the room hoping for a reply.

"I don't know," said Elizabeth softly.

Carson sighed.

"Have you two felt anything over the last week?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, feeling ill, things like that."

"I've been getting headaches and…" began Elizabeth.

"And feeling sick," John finished.

They both looked at each other in shock.

"That's impossible. When we're you getting them?"

"When I was working, what about you?"

"When I was exploring the city. And my damn wrist…"

"It seems to itch all the time?"

"Yep."

"Same."

Everyone was staring at them, trying to interpret the conversation to come to a conclusion.

"Maybe, we should try going back to normal then, if there's nothing wrong. Sending the team off world and such. Carson?"

Carson opened his mouth to speak, but it was someone else who replied.

"I wouldn't advise that."

Elizabeth prayed she was hearing things, but sure enough, Serai was sitting in one of the empty chairs. John groaned loudly at the sight of her. Rodney had finally stopped doodling and was looking at Serai. His mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Stop drooling Doc."

Rodney glared across at Ford. Teyla sighed, it seemed everyone had lost any ability to think.

"Serai, may I ask why we should not go off world?"

"Well, to put it simply, because Elizabeth and John will fall into a coma and it is highly possible that they could die."

John wondered whether he could try to throttle Serai again. Elizabeth just wanted to wake up and it all to be a dream.

"Thanks for that Serai," muttered John. "Wanna explain why?"

"It's because you're tied by blood, you should never be far apart. The further apart you are, the more ill you become. And at the moment, if one dies, you both die."

"What about you and your husband? He went to Earth, and he must have lived."

"He did. It is possible to stop this effect from happening. At this point in time you are two separate bodies, who should be as one. This will continue until your two bodies are joined as one, as they should be."

No one said anything for a moment, unsure about what Serai had just said. But slowly Elizabeth began to understand.

"No. Serai, we can't do that. No!"

John looked across at Elizabeth's horrified face and then to Serai's calm expression.

"It's the only way."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Rodney's eyes suddenly became wide.

"That is just wrong."

"What?"

Carson sighed.

"It is possible, chemicals in the brain could neutralise the effect of the bands."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

Ford and Teyla were also still a little unsure. Serai looked straight at John and spoke in a calm level voice.

"You must consummate your marriage."

John held very still, and then his face became pale.

"Oh crap."

Ford began to laugh uncontrollably. Teyla was still none the wiser.

"I do not understand."

Everyone looked at her trying to figure out how to say it

"John and Elizabeth must partake in…" Carson tried, but couldn't say it. It was just too weird.

"A more intimate relationship." Serai finished. She could see they were trying to be polite about it.

Teyla raised her eyebrows.

"I see."

"Is this the only way?"

Elizabeth was just one step away from begging.

"Well…I mean yes. It's the only way."

John and Elizabeth looked at each other, but neither could meet the others eyes. The idea as just too much to comprehend.

"I think I'll be going now."

Serai quickly took her leave before someone tried to kill her.

The scene left behind was quite interesting. Rodney looked like he was going to throw up. Carson was looking extremely uncomfortable. Ford was trying very hard not to laugh. Teyla was sat calmly, still feeling very confused. John hadn't moved at all. He had one hand in the air from where'd he'd been pointing at Serai ready to respond to the comment. However, he'd gotten a very different comment than he'd been expecting. Elizabeth was sitting with her head in her hands not sure what to say or do.

"Maybe we should let you two talk," said Carson. He wanted to be out of there as fast as possible.

"Yeah."

Everyone else got up and practically ran out of the conference room. Elizabeth looked up at John, but he was in no state by the look of it.

"I'm going to go and take a bath to think about things John. Are you going to be okay?"

John didn't even look like he's heard her.

Elizabeth sighed and headed down towards their quarters. A nice long hot bath; that was what she needed. Then she and John could sit down and try to talk about it like rational adults.

What was she thinking? She'd just been told that she had John had to sleep together so he could go off world again! This was going to take a very long bath, and possibly a large amount of alcohol. This was no time for rational thinking.


	7. Where theres a will,theres a compromise

Okay, update for you all. And just to clarify, it ISN'T shippy...may seem like it, but it's not!

**Drakcir: **John's not having the best of days is he? And please, don't kill me for this chapter...I think you'll see what I mean.  
**Belisse: **I am writing the ideal shipper story. Oh well, this chapter is for you.  
**Interstella: **Well, here's the update for you!  
**Sarah: **It's all twisty and turny is this story. I things things are gonna get more interesting yet.

Chapter 7:Where there's a will, there's a compromise

Elizabeth entered the quiet quarters and shut the door. John and Elizabeth had managed to come to an agreement about the sleeping arrangement. Or more that Elizabeth had ordered John to sleep on one of the sofas. Pulling rank was becoming more fun the more often she did it. She knew John enjoyed doing it, so she always just saw it as payback for all the times he'd used it, especially on poor Ford. She wondered if John could pull rank on her now. He'd say she was his wife and had to obey him. Elizabeth hoped that John would understand that if he tried that, she would kill him. Verbally, of course.

She opened the door to the bathroom and made sure it slid shut. She then locked it, just to be on the safe side. Walking across, Elizabeth shed her jacket and left it on the floor. Normally, she tidied up as she went along, but she didn't really care at the moment. Sitting on the edge of the bath, she laid her hand on a blue button. After a few seconds, water began to run out from a series of holes set into the sides of the bath. She didn't know quite how it worked, but it seemed to read her mind to get the temperature and the depth of the bath. It also seemed to know how many bubbles you wanted. It was a much more efficient way of running a bath.

While it filled up, she set about pulling off her boots and socks. Her feet ached from wearing the heavy boots all day, so it was a relief to take them off and feel her feet again. She stood up and stretched, before going across to a cupboard on one of the walls. From inside she pulled out two large fluffy white towels and a small dressing gown she'd brought. She had no idea why she'd brought it; it didn't keep her warm or anything like that. She hoped it would come in useful one day or it just seemed like a waste of space.

She placed them near the bath, but then moved a little further away. She pulled off her top and trousers and made a neat little pile. On top of these she placed her watch, necklace and headset. She had a problem if any of those got wet. She made sure the bath was run, which it was perfectly, before removing her underwear. These she placed near her towels and dressing gown. Finally she slid into the hot waters and completely submerged herself.

When she surfaced again, she lay for a while just thinking for a while. It took a few minutes before she remembered that she'd forgotten the alcohol, but she had no intention of dragging herself out to find any. Besides, John would probably want some and she didn't really want him walking in on her to find it. She tried to pull her mind away from it and think about the question in hand. It just seemed too ridiculous though. Not thinking about it seemed to make much more sense. Instead she began to hum to herself. She wasn't entirely sure what she was actually humming, but it was fairly likely that it was a combination of around half the songs on her MP3 player playlist.

"Damn," she muttered.

She was beginning to wish she had it with her again. Ignoring the urge to get out of the luxurious bath, she sank under the water again.

While she was under the water, she didn't hear the door to the bathroom slide open.

John looked around the bathroom feeling a little sheepish. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and this was made even less sure at the sight of Elizabeth's clothes strewn around the room. He wondered if he should leave and talk to her later, but at that moment he saw her appear from under the surface of the water. She was sitting sideways in the bath, but John was glad he could only see her head and neck.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Elizabeth was glaring at him, pushing herself down a little further in the water.

"Do what?"

"Get in. I locked the door."

"I don't know, maybe it's the blood tie thing."

"Please don't remind me of that."

"We have to do something Elizabeth."

"We could come to a compromise about you going off world. You could go off world every so often, but I'd have to come with you."

"What you mean is, I could only go off world to places that were predetermined safe."

Elizabeth looked away.

"Exactly. Elizabeth, I'm an adventurer. I didn't come to Atlantis so I could stay in the city with you."

"I know."

They were both silent and unable to meet each other's eyes. Elizabeth looked up at John. She could see he was sad, and maybe even angry.

"We both know what the other option means."

"Yep."

"There's one way to tell whether it would work or not."

"There is?"

"Sure, turn around."

John looked at her, his eyebrows raised in question.

"You are not going to watch me get dressed."

"Oh."

John turned around quickly and faced the door. Behind him, he could hear Elizabeth getting out of the bath. He began to whistle quietly to try to block out the sounds. The sounds would make him picture all sorts of things that would not be considered good. He was barely halfway through the song when he felt a tap on his arm.

Turning, he found Elizabeth looking up at him. He took in her appearance quickly. Dressing gown that stopped about halfway down her thighs and wet straggly hair.

"Erm…hey."

"Don't panic, I do have some clothes on under this."

"Really?"

"Depends what you count underwear as."

John gulped loudly. This was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Well, shall we try this?"

"Better than nothing."

Taking a deep breath, they each leaned in until there lips met in a soft kiss. Neither seemed to want to deepen it at all, so they pulled back quickly.

"Anything?" asked John after a minute.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. Guess we'll just have to compromise about going off world."

"Fine by me, I think we have a very different relationship."

"Any type of relationship you were thinking of?"

"Yeah, I think we're more like Will and Grace."

"Yeah, I…hey, are you implying I'm gay?"

"Not at all."

Elizabeth smiled innocently at him and then walked behind him to the door.

"You can be Grace."

She raised her eyebrows to him before running out of the door and away from John. There was no telling what he would do, and she didn't want him to do it while she was only wearing her underwear.

John sighed and walked out of the room after her.

"I can't believe this," he shouted into the bedroom. "I was stood kissing a half naked, soaking wet, attractive woman and I felt nothing!"

"What a shame John. Now, you aren't going to tell anyone about that, are you? Because if you do, I can make life very difficult for you."

John was going to retaliate, but he knew she was right. He also knew that things were going to be very interesting for the next few weeks.


	8. Bad to worse

Sorry the updates taken so long, pile of college work to do. Will try to update more often, I promise.

**Interstella: **I know it's taken a while, but here's the review. Hope you like!  
**Belisse: **Hmm. Now, the real question is, do I know where this is going? But thanks.  
**highonscifi: **Sorry, but, no ship. I got plenty of other shippy stories, but not these ones. Hope you still like it.  
**Drakcir: **Good to see our ship monitor isn't trying to kill me. I love Will & Grace too much not to give it a mention.  
**Sarah: **Hmm. Retaliation. I believe that's saved for the last chapter, or maybe next chapter. We'll have to see.

Chapter 8: Bad to worse

"So, please can we go off world?"

John was sat in front of Elizabeth pleading with her. It wasn't just for his team; it was for his sanity. If he didn't get off Atlantis soon, he was going to go crazy.

"John, you've only been grounded for 10 days."

"Please."

Elizabeth was fairly sure that if it weren't for the desk and the clear walls, John would be on his knees begging her.

"I don't know."

"You've seen the report on the planet. There's nothing there to cause harm except the temple. There could be something really important in that temple."

"There might not be."

"It's just a few hours Elizabeth. You know you want a break."

"I have a lot of things to take care of. You do remember that I'm in charge of this expedition?"

"Of course. Now, can we go off-world?"

"I won't get rid of you till I say yes, will I?"

"Got it one."

"Fine."

John jumped up, ran around the desk and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"John."

He pulled back quickly and beamed at her.

"Yes?"

"Calm down. Now, the briefing will be at 0700 and we'll leave at 0900."

"Right you are."

He mock saluted her and left the office. Elizabeth was sure she saw him skipping through the control centre.

* * *

"You see, that's good, proper fresh air."

"Glad to be off-world again sir?"

"Sure am Ford. McKay, which way to the temple?"

Rodney studied the device for a second before pointing to the left.

"That way."

"Roger that. Elizabeth, you okay back there?"

"Yes John."

"Right. Let's move out."

Elizabeth was at the back of the group with Teyla. The pair were talking quietly about their respective people, and the team.

"It is good to be with the team again. I have missed the company."

"I'm sorry, really, I am sorry about all this."

"It is not your fault. It is just another custom that must be observed. Many cultures have them. Surely there are certain customs you have."

"None that involve having to marry someone and then not being able to be more than 6 foot away from them."

"I see your point."

"Thank you, I see yours too."

Teyla smiled. Elizabeth was glad to be able to talk to someone other than scientist about things other than the city.

"What customs do your people have?"

"I believe you have encountered one."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"When we were trapped on the puddle jumper, my people asked if I may be allowed to prepare for my death."

"Oh yes. I remember. I wouldn't let them because I wouldn't give up on you all."

"I am glad you did that. We needed to remain positive. That is a very old custom among my people."

"I see."

"What are you two gossiping about?"

"Nothing John."

"Sure. Well, we're nearly at the…"

John stopped mid sentence as Elizabeth held up a hand.

"What?"

"I heard something."

"There's no one around here."

"I know what I heard."

Elizabeth turned around to peer at the dense forest behind her. She began to walk slowly towards the trees when she heard it again.

"There's something there."

She took a few more steps forward.

All of a sudden a large creature jumped out and pushed Elizabeth to the ground. It tried to claw at her face, but she put her arms up to protect herself. The powerful sharp claws cut through the material of her jacket. She screamed out in pain.

It suddenly shifted and was going to rip open her stomach when John began to fire.

The creature looked up to find John was firing into the air. It began to move forward, so John took the chance and began firing at its head.

Within a few seconds it fell to the floor dead.

John quickly pushed it away from Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

John looked at her bleeding arms.

"We should get back to Atlantis."

"What about the temple?"

John turned to glare at Rodney.

A loud howl echoed around them and was soon joined by others.

"In review, let's get out of here."

Ford and Rodney took the lead and began to head for the Gate. John took the rear, while Elizabeth and Teyla walked in the centre. Teyla made sure that Elizabeth didn't pass out from shock by talking to her all the way to the Gate.

When they got there, John sighed loudly.

"Well, that was fun."

The rest of the team glared at him. He looked at Elizabeth and her wounds again.

"Beckett's gonna kill me."


	9. Worse to nigh on apocalyptic

Right, last update for the night. Big thanks to all me reviewers, and beign so patient in waiting for this update. Life's been a bit screwed up recently.

Chapter 9:Worse to nigh on apocalyptic 

"What the hell?"

Carson stared in disbelief at the sight that met him when he reached the Gate. Elizabeth was sat on the floor, blood streaming from her arms. Teyla was kneeling next to her trying to keep her calm. Rodney was stood to one side looking on the verge of hyperventilating. John's gaze switched between Rodney and Elizabeth hoping neither of them was about to pass out. Ford stood in the centre looking bewildered.

"Major, would you like to explain this?"

"Well, we were walking to the temple when some huge creature jumped out and attacked Elizabeth."

"Right."

Carson sighed. It could only happen to John's team.

"Everyone to the infirmary. Now."

Elizabeth was lifted onto a gurney, while the rest of the team trooped out behind them.

In the infirmary, Carson set about cleaning up Elizabeth's arms while various nurses and doctors checked out the rest of the team. At last, the whole team were assembled around Elizabeth's bed. She was lying down and looked very pale.

"You've all been given the all clear, but I'm keeping Elizabeth in overnight to keep an eye on her condition. And in the meantime, I want to say this to all of you, especially John and Elizabeth. From now on, I want everyone going off world to have some sort of training in self-defence and weaponry. I know I probably can't make it official, but I'm the one stuck patching people up when they get injured. Even just a basic training is better than nothing."

Elizabeth sighed and shifted in the bed.

"Fine, I'll make it official. You're probably right Carson."

"No probably about it."

Carson turned and walked away. The rest of the team gave Elizabeth their best wishes before following suit. John stayed however, waiting until everyone was gone.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I should have listened to you."

"It's okay."

"Once your better, shall I pencil you in for some training sessions?"

"I guess so."

"Great, I'll let you get some rest then."

John flashed her a very boyish grin before disappearing. Elizabeth settled back in the bed. She could already see things going badly.

* * *

"So, ready for your first lesson?"

Elizabeth stretched out her arms, watching John entering the room.

"Yes, and you're late."

"I had to pick some things up."

John held up the bag, shook it and them dropped it to the floor. It clattered loudly, making Elizabeth jump back. She could see John smirking at her while he began to stretch.

"I hope there was nothing breakable in that."

John just smiled at her and stepped onto the mats.

"Care to join me?"

"I'd be honoured."

Elizabeth pulled off her jacket. John hesitated when he saw the bandages on her arms.

"You sure you're okay to fight?"

"Yeah, Carson said the bandages are just to keep from pulling out the stitches. A little light exercise would be good for me."

She stepped onto the mat and faced him. He smiled.

"Lets get started. Just a few basic steps, like blocks."

After a while, Elizabeth felt like she was getting the hang of what he was teaching her.

"Looks like you're getting better. Lets try a bit of a play fighting."

Elizabeth nodded and they began. They worked slowly at first, but they began to pick up speed.

All of a sudden John aimed a hit at her head, and Elizabeth raised her arm to block. She winced and gasped as he hit her.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth took the opportunity while John was distracted to aim a hit at his head. John didn't have time to block and she hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Hey!"

"That is nothing compared to the pain in my arms at the moment."

"If this was a problem, you shouldn't have come to training."

John struck out again, aiming at her stomach. She tried to block, but he went a little higher striking her in the chest. She gasped out as the air was forced out of her lungs.

"You should be more careful when blocking."

Elizabeth glared at him.

"It's your fault my arms are stitched up anyway."

"You didn't have to come off world."

Elizabeth launched at him and punched him in the stomach.

"Well, it was either that or hear you whine at me for weeks."

"I didn't have much choice, I can't go anywhere without you."

"And whose fault is that?"

John growled and kicked out. This time he hit her stomach and she fell backwards to the floor.

"I didn't ask to be made a Guardian of Atlantis."

He stepped forward. Elizabeth kicked out, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell forwards hard.

"You could have done something, talk to Serai or anything."

Elizabeth rolled over and looked at him. He propped himself up and faced her.

"You could've stayed back when we off world, like I told you."

Elizabeth kicked out again, aiming at his face. John grabbed her foot and held it.

"You're very good Elizabeth. Next time, we'll try to organise it more. You have a lot of potential."

He let go of her foot. It dropped to the floor, and he could see Elizabeth's face more clearly. She was looking sadly at him.

"What is it?"

"No John. I can't do this again; it goes against what I believe in. I won't fight, and I definitely won't use a gun."

John sat up and stared down at her.

"What?"

"I won't do this again. I'm sorry."

John stood up.

"I can't believe you're going to do this to me."

"John."

"Forget it. I need some time."

John stormed out of the training room. Elizabeth sighed and sat up. She felt pain shoot up her arm. Looking down, she could see blood seeping through the bandages on one arm. She pulled herself up slowly and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

"Elizabeth lass, what did you do?"

"I got into a bit of a sparring match with John."

Carson reached out and took her other arm.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He sat her down on the bed and hurried off to find what he needed.

Elizabeth sat on the bed cradling her arm. She was beginning to feel very sick, and her head was beginning to throb.

Carson came back with a tray of equipment, but stopped when he saw her.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm okay, it's just a headache."

"Did John hit your head?"

"I don't think so."

"Where is John?"

"I don't know. He stormed off."

Carson looked her over carefully. She definitely had no other obvious injuries, and there wasn't enough blood to show that that was the cause.

"Right, I just need to check something with the control centre. You just lie down."

Elizabeth began to pull herself off the bed.

"I can help. He said he needed space. I know where to look for him."

She stood up slowly while Carson supported her. He felt her sway.

"You need to lie down."

"I'm fine."

Her head was spinning and her wrist felt like it was on fire.

"Puddle jumper."

She muttered it so quietly Carson only just caught what she said.

All of a sudden, she began to fall. Carson was glad he was there, as she passed out on him.

"A little help please."

A group of nurses hurried over and helped Carson lay Elizabeth back down on the bed.

"I need to get her stitches checked, blood tests, an IV line in and will someone find out if any puddle jumpers are gone."

As the infirmary sprinted into action, Carson prayed silently that Sheppard hadn't taken a puddle jumper, because if he had, things were about to get much worse. If that was humanly possible.


	10. Glimmer of hope

Okay, I am SO SO SO sorry about the extreme delay. I have being having some major RL problems that started last November, and haven't got much better. The edited version goes like this:

My friend got hit by a car  
I got a Saturday job  
I had two pieces of coursework, and regular college work  
My best friend was having some major problems, and needed a friend  
It was Xmas  
I was sick with flu  
I got even more college work

Now, I have all of this story typed up, so I will be uploading it over the next couple of days. And I can completely understand if you all hate me and don't review. But do, my life is pretty screwed at the mo and I need something...

Chapter 10: Glimmer of hope

"Found anything?"

"Not yet. We're still looking."

"Okay, I need you to let me know as soon as you find something."

"Sure Beckett. Ford out."

Carson sighed and turned back to the bed. Elizabeth was lying in the bed hooked up to machines measuring just about everything. She wasn't deteriorating, but she wasn't getting any better either. She just appeared to be in a coma.

Rodney was sat on a chair next to her. He looked worried, and tired. Sheppard had been gone for nearly three hours and it was beginning to get late. Beckett hoped there were scanners on the puddle jumpers that would find the other jumper.

Rodney looked across at Carson.

"No sign yet?"

"No. They'll find him."

"They've got to. If anything happens to him, she'll die too."

"Neither of them is going to die Rodney."

Carson walked across and stood next to him. He looked down on Elizabeth's pale face.

"Sheppard's not stupid, he'll have done something."

"Yet he was stupid enough to take the jumper, knowing full well the effects."

Both of them sighed.

* * *

"It's getting dark."

"Then bring up the scanners again."

"We tried that, and got nothing."

"It's a large planet."

"Lieutenant…"

"I am not leaving the Major out here. If he dies, so does Doctor Weir."

The pilot fell silent and brought up the scanners again. Ford scanned them quickly, and then stopped.

"There."

He pointed to the bottom right corner of the screen. There was a tiny little dot flashing.

"Right."

The jumper began to turn as they sped off in the darkness towards the dot. When they reached it, it had grown dark. They couldn't see into the sea below.

"We could do with some lights."

The pilot smiled as he said this to Ford, and all of a sudden, the sea below them was illuminated. Floating right beneath them was a puddle jumper.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I have no idea. What we need to do is either get into the puddle jumper or try to tow it back to Atlantis."

Once again, as soon as Ford had said it, a beam shot out of the jumper and struck the downed jumper. It seemed to wrap around the whole of the jumper and it floated up off the sea.

"How did you do that?"

"I was just thinking about what you said."

"That's close enough for me. Let's get back. I'll radio Beckett."

* * *

"That's great news Ford. I'll meet you in the jumper bay."

Carson began to hurry around the infirmary getting together nurses and equipment.

"Carson…Carson what's going on?"

"They've got the jumper and they're coming in."

"Sheppard?"

"We don't know yet. Look, I need to go."

"Okay."

Rodney stood back and let the team leave with a gurney. He walked back across to Elizabeth and sat down again.

"As soon as Sheppard's back, you better wake up or else this place is gonna be in chaos by tomorrow."

* * *

The first thing Elizabeth realised was that her head was pounding. The second thing was that she was awake.

She opened her eyes slowly, and regretted it as the light above her blinded her.

"Ow," she muttered.

"Oh crap."

That was John, she knew that for definite. He sounded like he was nearby.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Rodney?"

She opened her eyes again and looked next to her. Rodney was sat smiling at her.

"Good to see you awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"About five, maybe six hours."

Elizabeth groaned loudly and closed her eyes again.

"You're not going back to sleep are you lass?"

"Yes."

She opened one eye and raised her eyebrow at Carson.

"But you're not going to let me, are you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"That's right."

"Stop being lazy Elizabeth."

She turned to the opposite direction and found John sat up in the bed next to her.

"Don't start John, this is your fault."

"And who was it that provoked me?"

"Well if you hadn't started turning it into a real fight!"

"Hey, what do you mean I started it?"

"Will you two stop acting like bairns!"

John and Elizabeth fell silent. Elizabeth closed her eyes while John crossed his arms and stared off into space.

"Thank you. Now, I don't care who started it, but you two have got to sort this out. Oh god, it's happened, I am working with children."

Carson raised his hands up before walking off.

"Rodney."

Rodney looked across.

"Yes Carson?"

Carson glared at Rodney until he finally got the picture. He stood up and hurried off.

For a while, the pair remained silent. Then John turned and looked at her.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, this is just a little too much to cope with."

"I'm sorry too, we need to work together on this."

"That's right."

Both John and Elizabeth turned to look between their beds at the sound of the too familiar voice.

"Serai?"

"Yep."

John groaned loudly and fell back against the pillows. Elizabeth just didn't move.

"I guess you two aren't too happy to see me?"

"Got it one, so, what this time?"

She turned to John and smiled softly.

"I have a way to help."

"Really?"

Elizabeth sat up on the bed and began to smile slightly.

"Yes. There is one last thing we can try."

"What?"

"Address the Founders."

"The who?"

"The Founders. The ones who came up with the idea of the Guardian of Atlantis. We can address them and attempt to get the pair of you separated. However, we need a better reason than, 'We can't stand each other.' If you get my picture."

John shook his head slowly.

"I got nothing."

He watched Elizabeth closely. At first, she looked deep in concentration. Then she began to bite her lip and look more nervous.

"Elizabeth?"

"Well, I may have something."

He leaned further forward and began to grin.

"What is it?"

"Before I came to Atlantis, I was in a relationship on Earth. His name was Simon. I could say that I am already in a relationship and want to remain loyal to him."

"That could work. I'll have to go and check the room is still accessible."

Serai suddenly disappeared. John glanced across at Elizabeth. She looked sad, and his grin quickly faded.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

She looked across at him, her eyes clouded with confusion and other thoughts.

"About Simon, about you having to leave him behind. It must have been tough."

"Not really. The toughest part was leaving me dog behind."

She tried to smile.

"Elizabeth."

"I know, pathetic."

"Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes. Then I try to convince myself that what I'm doing here is more important. Then I remember that love is more important than some job. Then I cry a little, and then I pretend it never happened and get on with it. A few hours and I'm so immersed in my work I've forgotten all about him. Oh god, that sounded terrible."

"It's okay. I won't tell."

Elizabeth smiled across at him, and John's grin returned.

Carson suddenly appeared at the end of the beds.

"Everything okay? I thought I heard a voice."

"Serai was here."

"Oh great."

"It's okay, we may have a way out of it."

"That's even better, but until then you two need to rest."

Elizabeth smiled and settled back.

"You're the doctor, doctor."

Carson nodded and walked off. John sat for a few seconds before turning to Elizabeth.

"He doesn't look like Valentino Rossi."

"Who?"

John just grinned before settling back to sleep. He always enjoyed knowing something that Elizabeth didn't.


	11. Last Chance

Yeah...about that 'I'll put the chapters up over the next couple of days'...sorry. College is trying to kill me, as well as my fairly stupid friends. Anway, thank you to my severly diminished reviewers, reviews are love and I love you back for reviewing. One more chapter after this, and then it's all over...

Chapter 11: Last chance

"I'm not sure about this."

"Come on Beckett, we'll be fine."

"You can guarantee that?"

"Well…no, but don't worry. Serai will be there."

"Do you realise what you've just said Major?"

Elizabeth stepped in between the two men before she had a full blown fight on her hands.

"Would you two please calm down?"

They stepped back, but were still glaring at each other. Elizabeth turned to face Carson first.

"Carson, I understand your concerns, but this is possibly the only chance we're going to get to be free of these bands."

She held up her stained wrist to make a point.

"I know, but I've only just released you both."

"And as long as we stick together, we should be okay."

Carson sighed.

"Fine."

Elizabeth smiled softly and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thanks. And John, stop smirking."

Behind her, John's face fell. He had no idea how she did it, but he was amazed by the fact that she could do it.

Not long later they found themselves back at their quarters staring at the last door in the corridor.

"Should we just…?"

"I don't know."

"We could wait for…"

"Perhaps."

"Or we could just go…"

"That works too."

"Oh yeah, you two really have a way with words."

John and Elizabeth spun around to find Serai smiling at them.

"So, ready for this?"

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly.

"I think so."

John just glared at Serai for a long time.

"Well, let's get going then."

Serai stepped around them and pressed the button to open the door. The room looked dark, but she strode in regardless. After sharing a sceptical look, the pair stepped into the room after her. The room was as dark at it had looked from the outside, but once John moved further in, lights began to come on dimly. There were shelves filled with objects neither of them recognised. There were archways leading to other corridors, and draws sticking out in the walls. There were weapons everywhere.

Elizabeth was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Serai."

"Yes?"

"Could we get on with this?"

"Sure."

She walked to one side and stopped in front of the wall. Reaching out, she pressed on a little dent on the wall. A section of the wall disappeared to leave a doorway. Serai stepped out of the way to allow John and Elizabeth to enter. Taking a deep breath, John walked in first, with Elizabeth close behind.

The room they entered was like nothing they'd seen before. The ceiling was high up and made of glass. The walls were decorated with murals depicting Atlantis and its people. The room was circular, and with the high ceiling, it felt huge. There was a circular platform at the centre of the room facing a large raised platform that stretched around half of the room.

"You need to stand on the smaller platform."

Serai's voice echoed around the room. The two followed her instructions without complaint. As soon as they were stood on the platform, a wall sprung up around them that stopped at their waists.

"That cannot be good."

John muttered quietly to Elizabeth, but it still echoed around the room. He instantly regretted saying it as three figures began to appear on the higher platform in front of them. They were three men, all tall and wearing white. They looked down on the pair, and they shrank back slightly.

"Speak your names."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stepped forward. She was trained for this. Well, not exactly for dealing with possibly ascended beings that held the key to a normal life, and quite possibly her sanity.

"I am Doctor Elizabeth Weir and this is Major John Sheppard."

They all hesitated, before the Ancients began to talk in low voices. Unlike the others, their voices didn't echo. It was a few minutes before they turned back.

"You came to this city many years ago. Both of you, but he did not survive. You did however, but you did not leave for Earth with the rest. You lied to the leaders. We are not pleased with this."

John and Elizabeth glanced at each other. Things may not be getting better after all.

"John Sheppard. You have passed the test. You are the new Guardian of Atlantis. We welcome you."

The three bowed their heads to him. Elizabeth could see John was grinning from ear to ear next to her. She would hit him, but she needed to remain calm.

"We are the founders. We created the Guardian so that Atlantis could be protected. Only the strongest was chosen. And the line has continued to now."

That Ancient stopped speaking, and another took over.

"We have seen your past, and we can see your present. We know why you have come."

John and Elizabeth moved a little closer to each other. The last Ancient now turned to Elizabeth.

"You have one on Earth. One whom you love."

"Yes."

"We shall see."

Elizabeth didn't quite understand what was going on now. They were all stood looking emotionless. She knew they were talking about Simon, but what were they going to see?

Suddenly, the three moved closer together and held out their hands. A glowing began to form in their outstretched hands and then move closer together. It became a large ball, which then flattened into a circular screen. It floated to one side and became clear. Then an image began to form on the screen. John stared at it looking confused; he had no idea who the figure now on the screen was. It was clear, however, that Elizabeth recognised him.

She was stood, her eyes wide, staring at the screen.

"Simon."

She whispered it so softly, it didn't echo around the room. But John still heard her. He turned to her slowly and whispered back.

"Really?"

She nodded silently and carried on watching the screen.

Simon was sitting down on the couch of the home Elizabeth knew so well. He was watching TV she guessed, though there was no sound. He looked almost the same as when she'd last seen him. He looked happy. Just then, a figure walked around the back of the couch. The same figure then sat down next to Simon.

Elizabeth clamped a hand across her mouth and shook her head.

The figure was a beautiful woman with long jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. She moved across closer to him and pulled her legs up under her. He leaned across and kissed her lightly.

Elizabeth turned away from the screen, unable to watch anymore. John hesitated before turning to the Founders.

"Turn it off."

"As you wish."

The image disappeared and the screen shrank away.

"So you see, he has not waited for her. This is no reason for you not to be wed."

John sighed and turned away from the Founders.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned to look at him. She was clearly upset, but she was forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I guess that's it John. What else do we have?"

"I'm not giving up that easily."

He reached out and rubbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry about Simon."

"It's okay. I didn't want him to have to wait forever, I just…"

"You just have part of you that wished he had waited."

She sighed and looked away. John felt a little worried about her, but he knew she was a strong person. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the Founders. They were still looking at them without emotion.

"Listen, why do you have to have one person to defend all of Atlantis? There are plenty of people who have the qualifications, and would be willing to defend Atlantis. Why can't we all work as a team? There is a room full of weapons out there, much more than one person could handle. Let everyone work as a team. If you do that, then why do Elizabeth and I need to be married? The whole purpose is so we can have children to carry on the line. Why not carry on with all of the people on this city? Then, anyone with the gene can use the weapons, and we can much more effectively defend the city. Please, just think about it. It will all work out much better in the end."

The Founders looked at the pair of them, but still said nothing. They suddenly moved closer together again and began to speak quietly. John turned slightly to find Elizabeth had turned around to face the platform. She saw him looking at her, and looked up at him with a smile.

"Well done John. I never knew you actually had the ability to make such a speech."

He grinned back at her.

"We have come to a decision."

They both turned back to the platform and waited with baited breath.

"You make a good point. We can also see the problem caused by your marriage. The Guardianship was created to protect Atlantis. What you have suggested means that Atlantis will be better protected in the future. Therefore, we will remove the bands and remove the title of Guardian. These rooms will be left open so that the weapons can be accessed. The other rooms will also be left open if you wish to continue to use them."

Both Elizabeth and John began to smile. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted.

One of the Founders moved forwards to them. He stopped just before them and reached out.

"Your arms."

John and Elizabeth stretched out their arms. The Ancient reached out and touched their wrists where the bands were. They both felt a tingling up their arms, and then nothing. When they looked down, they found that the bands had gone.

The Founders bowed their heads to them, and the pair did the same. As the Ancient that had removed their bands began to back away, all three of them began to fade. They had almost gone completely when one of them spoke.

"There is one thing though, before we go, that we would like you do."

John grinned eagerly.

"Name it."

"As you wish."


	12. Peace at Last

Last chapter, and then there shall be no more. Thank you so much to my reviewers. And I actually managed to keep this ship free! Yay!

Chapter 12: Peace at last

Elizabeth turned to look at John, and instantly regretted it. She spun back around and coughed slightly.

"What?"

John looked up at her, and grinned at the sight of her back.

"Why the need for modesty now?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and glared at John. Or at least, she tried to glare at the shirtless John who was smirking at her. He was making things very difficult for her.

"Because, doing this is going to destroy my last ounce of modesty, so I'm trying to preserve it for as long as possible."

John just grinned and carried on wrestling with his boots. With a sigh, Elizabeth began to pull off her own boots. When she'd done that, she also removed her jacket. When she looked at John this time, he was beginning to loosen off his trousers.

"John?"

"What?"

"Just…no."

"You know this is going to be a lot easier if we are wearing fewer clothes."

"I suppose so, but-"

"No buts. Lose something."

Elizabeth watched his face closely, wondering whether he was joking. There was a slight seriousness in his eyes that made her realise he wasn't. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her t-shirt off, making sure that her vest didn't come off with it. As she added it to her pile, she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

And that he had not taken off his trousers, to her relief.

"Happy?"

"Well-"

"On second thoughts, don't. Let's just get this over with."

Elizabeth began to walk towards John, who was stood smiling at her. When she reached him, she was glad that he actually stepped aside. She carried on walking towards the steps that were just behind John. He followed her down the steps, standing next to her when they reached the bottom.

John reached out and took hold of Elizabeth's arm. Before she could argue, he guided her across to one of the walls that now surrounded them. The wall only reached just above Elizabeth's head, but with John right next to her, she was beginning to feel a little trapped.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to be here."

"Why?"

"This is the point."

She looked around the wall, and then stopped, looking back at him.

"So it is."

She was now stuck between the wall and John. She could think of a few women on Atlantis who would kill to be in her position. She would, however, kill to not be in this position.

"So, now what?"

"Now…"

John took a step forward, invading any personal space she had left. She took a deep breath, and she could smell his aftershave. She tried to take another deep breath, but it felt almost shaky.

John began to reach forward, a hand on either side of her head. She kept her eyes firmly on his, but she could see his hands still moving out of the corner of her eyes. Her heart was beating faster than ever before, and her breath kept catching in her throat. Suddenly, John began to move forwards too.

This was too much for her.

She quickly ducked under his arms and away from him. At the same time, John pulled a circular panel off the wall that had been right behind her head. A large amount of foul smelling gunge fell onto the spot where she'd been stood.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

John turned to smile at her.

"I thought it might."

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Call it payback for when you said I could be Grace."

Elizabeth began to smile softly and relaxed a little.

"I'll get the one at the other end, shall I?"

"That would be helpful Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned and ran down towards the other end.

The last task the founders had asked them to perform was to clean out the pipes of Atlantis' own, and very well hidden, swimming pool. She wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea anymore, what with John being involved. However, she didn't have much choice.

She had to kneel down, as she was at the shallow end now. She pulled off a similar panel, and a little less gunge fell out. In fact, as she looked into the hole, that seemed to be all of the gunge. She replaced the panel and climbed out. She then hurried back to the other end.

She looked down on John with a smile. He was covered up to his elbows with gunge, and there was a lot down the front of him as well.

"Having fun John?"

He looked up at her, and glowered at her clean state.

"Yeah, loads."

"Nearly done?"

"I think so."

"Well, shout over when you're done, and I'll turn on the pumps."

"Right."

Elizabeth turned away from John and walked across to the far wall. There was a large panel with a few buttons. Taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, she found the button she was supposed to press to turn the pumps back on after 10,000 years. She waited patiently for John's signal.

"Hit it!"

She turned slightly to see John waving across the top of the pool. She pressed the button and watched as the screen lit up. She heard whirring and creaking as the system slowly came back to life. Then there was a much louder noise, followed by a very angry yell by John.

"Elizabeth!"

She hurried over to the edge of the pool to find John glaring at her. He was soaking wet, and still covered in grime. It seemed that the pumps exited into the pool right near the filters. And John had been right in the firing line.

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet over the steadily increasing water.

"I didn't know it would do that."

John raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't! And you look a little like me doing that."

She watched as he relaxed a little and his face broke into a smile. He dropped his arms and moved forwards a little.

"I'd better get out, hadn't I?"

The water was rising quite quickly; it was already around his knees.

"I'd advise that."

Elizabeth watched as John attempted to run through the water towards the shallow end. She would have laughed, but she wanted John to believe he still had some dignity left. A few minutes later, he was sat next to her watching the pool.

"This thing knows when to turn off, doesn't it?"

John looked at her as he spoke. The idea of flooding at Atlantis was not something he liked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I can read Ancient John. It tells you on the screen."

"Really?"

John jumped up and went to look at the screen. Elizabeth glanced back at him, but he was thoroughly engrossed in the screen. Suddenly, she felt something touching her feet. Looking down, she smiled as she saw that the water had risen even further. It wouldn't be long till the pool was full.

"The water's stopped at the shallow end."

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of John's voice so close to her. She turned her head slightly to find him bent down next to her.

"That's good."

He smiled at her in a way she didn't entirely like.

"John?"

"It's payback."

Biting her lip, Elizabeth tried to move back, but John had a hand on one side of her.

"I told you I didn't-"

She got no further as John suddenly pushed her forwards.

Elizabeth began to regret sitting at the edge of the pool

The water wasn't freezing cold, but it wasn't particularly warm either.

"John!"

She treaded water and glared angrily at him. He was stood on the side laughing hard. Swimming forward a little, Elizabeth began to splash water up at him. John stopped laughing and faced her. She continued to splash him, but she could see he was angry.

John took a few steps back until he was out of Elizabeth range. She reluctantly stopped splashing water. He smirked at her, and Elizabeth knew she was doomed.

Before she could move, John ran forward and bombed into the pool. Elizabeth was soaked once again, as was John. When he came up to the surface, Elizabeth began to splash him again. Soon they were splashing each other, and war soon followed. They were swimming around, still splashing each other by whatever means necessary. They tried to evade each other, but often with little success.

Their war was ended swiftly when John swam up to Elizabeth and pushed her under the water.

"That's not very nice."

John let go of her at the sound of another voice in the room. Elizabeth came up the surface, and hit John across the back of the head.

"John, I do not appreciate you trying to drown me. John. John are you even listening to me?"

She turned to see what he was looking at.

"Serai?"

"Hello, again. I swear this is the last time. Really."

Elizabeth and John swam towards the edge of the pool and hauled themselves out. They quickly stood up and faced Serai.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"No John. It's okay. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're going?"

Serai turned to face Elizabeth to answer her question.

"Yes. It's time for me to ascend permanently. I have a family to visit. Or more annoy."

"You haven't been able to see them."

"No, I've sort of been in limbo while I waited for the next Guardian to come along."

"You've been waiting 10,000 years?"

John stared at her in disbelief as he spoke.

"Yes John. It's been a while, but, I get to see them now."

John and Elizabeth could see she was beginning to fade a little.

"Well, goodbye you two. And may I just say this; you two are clearly perfect for each other. You flirt with each other all the time. You argue like children. I really can't see why you aren't attracted to each other?"

John smiled a little, but shook his head.

"Because being around him seems to mean you get hurt."

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I still got shot twice thanks to you."

"No, thanks to her!"

John turned to point the finger at Serai, but she was gone. Elizabeth sighed a little. However much trouble she'd caused, Serai was a genuinely nice person and they'd both begun to get used to having her around.

"Guess that means all this is over?"

"I guess so."

"So, can I go offworld again?"

"Of course. Anything to stop you from pestering me."

"Great."

John began to walk back down towards his pile of clothes. Elizabeth followed him, but stopped partway down.

"How are we going to explain to everyone why we are both soaking wet?"

"Well, we could tell them a number of things. How about we start with, 'We were in the shower together after mind blowing sex'?"

Elizabeth shook her head. She would be glad when he was offworld once again. It would be one less annoyance to deal with.

Or if all else failed, she could strand him offworld with Kavaunagh.

_Fin_


End file.
